Just a Toy
by KissMeTinkerbell
Summary: A snapshot of Damon and Caroline's relationship at the beginning of the series from Damon's point of view.


She was just a distraction. I didn't care about her; I didn't care about any of them. They were just toys for my amusement. My own personal form of entertainment. Her neck was ravaged, blood dried on the skin and the pillow she was curled into. The golden hair was strung out like a halo around her head.

Her bra was tight around her breasts and there were small spots of blood spattered on her porcelain flesh. My hunger grew as my eyes travelled down her body, both my vampiric and masculine needs. I could feel my face changing: fangs poking over the rows of pearly teeth, bloodshot eyes and an overall primal look.

A low growl blossomed in my chest and I let my face fall into the graceful curve of her neck, my lips lightly kissing the blood that stained her flesh. She gasped and her body pulled towards mine. Her hands cupped my head, holding me against her. Every part of her body reacted to mine in a way that was intensely satisfying, yet also exhaustingly irritating. Although she would feed my hunger for now, I always get tired of the toy. To stay satiated, I would need someone that didn't give themselves up so easily.

"Damon…" she whispered, moaning and tangling her fingers into my dark hair. My fangs scratched her skin lightly, and my hands pulled her closer to me. I pulled myself up over her, my head bent into her neck as I kissed and massaged the soft skin. She gasped in response, her soft chuckle laced with lust, "Good morning."

I growled, "Shut up, Caroline." My fangs slid into her neck and I drank deeply, pulling her against me. Like a child trying to get the last sip of liquid from his juice box and crushing the drink, I seemed to crush her small body in my arms. Every part of me wanted to snap her, get rid of her. I was almost to my limit of boredom with this toy. I pulled away from her neck, my canines releasing their prey; she relaxed and ran her hands down my chest.

I groaned and pulled away from her touch, still aching for _her_ even though I felt like I had had my fill of the golden haired blond on the bed beside me. I sat on the edge of the bed, pushing my hair out of my face. The bed rocked underneath me and I felt Caroline press her body against my back. Her breasts rested against my shoulder blades and she ran her hands down my bare skin, from my shoulders to my legs. As she neared lower, I growled. How dare she touch me? She is just a toy: an insignificant doll just to irritate Stefan and get close to Elena.

Without hesitation, I had pinned Caroline to the bed, her body pinned underneath mine. I could feel her quick, fearful, shallow breaths. She was whimpering my name and begging me not to hurt her. Her childish whimpers just fueled my anger.

Why couldn't I have her? How could Stefan get her when I was the one who deserved her? He was barely a man anymore and a shell of a vampire. She was strong and beautiful just like Katherine. Why did I have to deal with the toys, which could barely hold my attention anymore when he could be satisfied with the most amazing girl.

I growled and then my teeth dug into her again, more violently this time. I took her in my arms, pulling her tightly. She gasped from the pain and started to shake lightly. Afterwards, I grabbed her face tightly and the calm of compulsion overtook me. I could feel the power fill me and flow into her. I could feel her will being blown away before me and then becoming mine. I saw her face go slack, blank. This feeling was almost more satisfying than drinking blood or fucking.

"You love me, don't you, Caroline?" I whispered, stroking her hair, my lips twerking into a smile.

She nodded, her eyes focused on mine, "I love you, Damon."

"You had fun with me this morning, but you need to get cleaned up for school," I murmured, feeling the power ebb through me, growing and changing. "And do get a scarf around that neck, my love."

Her will bowed before mine and the compulsion owned every part of her, "That was fun, Damon. I need to clean up for school." Her voice was soft and I smiled smugly, almost moaning at the control and power I had filling me. I broke eye contact, letting the compulsion go against my preferences. She blinked, her fuzzy human mind beginning to understand and apply the compulsion. She stood, glancing at me as she headed towards the bathroom for a shower. I waved at her, smirking lightly.

Now that my…anger…was gone, I may join her in the shower.

Then again, I may not.


End file.
